Together
by Tropicallight
Summary: Sequel of Morning and Proposal! A one shot containing 6 drabble each revolving around life of Abhijeet and Tarika.
**A/N- Anyone remember me? I SURVIVED EXAM! Hi everyone. This is sequel of Morning and Proposals.**

 **Happy Holi!**

 **It will continue from where I left. It contains 6 small scenes each depicting their relationship mostly after wedding. You can consider this one shot as a set of drabbles. I'll try my best to make it as long as I can.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Together**

 **1- Aftermath**

"Abhijeet?"

"Hm?"

"Apko idea kisne diya aise propose karne ka?" Tarika asked from Abhijeet's lap.

Our love birds sat on Tarika's couch, with Tarika on Abhijeet's lap. Few moments ago, Abhijeet proposed her in most unusual way. She always thought someone would propose her in heroic way with romantic candle light dinner, near some pool or beach, but nothing happened like that. She even not believed that Abhijeet would propose her directly for marriage. They were not dating anyway.

Abhijeet put his hands around her stomach, "Apko usse kya karna?"

Tarika descended from his lap, and sat beside him, "Kyunki itna acha idea apke dimag mein nahi aasakta"

"Insult mat karo" Abhijeet said, pouting cutely at her.

"Nah, seriously batao naa" Tarika whined. Apparently she was resistant to his adorable pout.

"Daya ne" Abhijeet said little sheepishly.

"Ha! Mujhe bhi yehi umeed thi" Tarika teased, "Kyunki aap itne creative nahi ho"

Abhijeet made a face at her continuous teasing, but suddenly he smirked. He held Tarika by her hands and pinned her to couch. He didn't put his whole weight though otherwise Tarika would be flat like papad.

"Abhijeet! Kya kar rahe ho?" She said, her cheeks turning red, from embarrassment.

"Pyaar" Abhijeet winked. He brought his face very close to hers. She immediately closed her eyes. He laughed at this, mostly because of the turn of events.

"Eyes kyun band kar li? Abhi toh bahut chida rahe the mujhe" Abhijeet smirked, removing some hair from her forehead. She shivered. He mischievously thought something.

"Tarika, suhagraat pr bhi aise hi sharmaogi? Abhijeet said, with smug look.

"ABHIJEET!" There came a big blow on Abhijeet's head, courtesy to Tarika's pillow.

"Mein mazak...nahi kar raha tha" Abhijeet said, laughing hard. Tarika was fuming, mostly because of embarrassment. She had no idea about this side of Abhijeet. She knew that he was naughty though.

"Acha mazak band, ab batao ki shadi kab karni hai?" Abhijeet sat on couch with Tarika beside him.

"Pehle mere papa aur maa se toh puch lo" Tarika said.

"V-Voh permission de denge? Abhijeet shivered at the thought of rejection.

"Pata nahi" Tarika sighed sadly.

"Voh mujhe gun se toh nahi uda denge naa?" Abhijeet said with horror look.

"Uff, unke pass gun nahi hai. Voh Cid ya police officer thode naa hai" Tarika laughed at Abhijeet. He definitely overreacted.

"Chinta mat karo Abhijeet, we will ask _together_ " Tarika said, and held Abhijeet hands.

"Abhijeet ek baat puchu?" Tarika asked little hesitantly.

"Haan" Abhijeet looked curiously at Tarika.

"Meine suna hai ki log shadi k baad badal jate hai" Tarika started, "Aap toh nahi badaloge naa?"

Abhijeet laughed at Tarika's question and her expression.

"Come on Tarika. Itni movies mat dekha karo" Abhijeet said after controlling his laughter.

"Abhijeet!" She whined childishly, crossing her arms. Abhijeet smilingly hugged her, "Aisa kabhi nahi hoga Tarika, mein humesha apko itna hi pyaar karunga"

* * *

 **2- First night**

He kissed her passionately, enough to lift her from bed. She didn't hesitate this time. She responded whole heartedly. It was her dream, to be loved by him though she would never admit it to him. He held her hand and kissed it and said, "Mein aaj dobara kehta hun ki mein nahi badalunga aur humesha tumhe aise hi pyaar karunga" This time she initiated kiss, not on lips but on neck. He shivered knowing full effect of her on him. But this time no one could stop them. They had waited long enough for this. After few minutes,

"Tarika, itne barriers kyun laga diye hai?" Abhijeet chuckled, still in sitting position.

"Hm? Matlab" Tarika said confused. Abhijeet pointed towards her wedding lehenga and jewellery. She turned shy after understanding the meaning.

"Abhi!" She shyly said, and closed her eyes with her hands.

"Hain? Itna blush naa karo, verna control nahi hoga" Abhijeet huskily said, managing a seductive tone.

Tarika took a deep breath and smiled, "Control karne k liye kaha bhi kisne hai?" Abhijeet smirked. She knew, it was only bold statement of her which she could say, because her bold face would be turned into shy one soon.

Abhijeet started removing clothes, first his then hers. She was shyly smiling all the time, which made his stomach go funny. He removed most of the clothes. She covered herself with blanket and closed her eyes. She started taking deep breath in order to control her increased heartbeat. He laughed at her reaction. He never expected this. He silently got inside the same blanket. She hugged him. For the first time in life, he lost his composure.

He, after kissing her whole body and receiving moans and groans, got on top of her. He kissed her with all love and passion. She knew this was time,

"Eyes open karo Tarika" Abhijeet said, putting his hands on her cheeks.

She shyly opened her eyes, and saw his eyes on hers. She again smiled shyly, which made Abhijeet heart jump.

"No regrets?" Abhijeet asked, fully knowing what he meant. Tarika nodded as no.

"I-I-I am ready" Tarika managed to say that, she closed her eyes again, enjoying all the pleasure he would give to her.

After consummating their marriage, they lied in the arms of each other.

"Kaisa experience tha, Tarika jee?" Abhijeet teased, as far as his memory served she enjoyed a lot.

"Abhi! Kab tak tease karoge" She hid her face with pillow.

"Jab tak mujhe itna cute and childish reaction dekhne ko milega" He winked, kissing her hair as face was under blanket ;)

She hit her with pillow and said, "Chalo chupchap mujhe hug krke so jao verna room se bahar nikal dungi"

" _Forever_ , my highness" Abhijeet said, bowing little. Tarika giggled at this. He hugged her tightly and slept.

* * *

 **3- Good news?**

"Yeh kaise ho sakta hai" Tarika was muttering to herself, pacing inside bathroom of their room. She took a leave from lab as she was not well since this morning.

"...45 days?!" She dropped her head on counter.

"Mujhe pehle hi samaj jana chaiye tha, pr confirm toh karna padega"

"Haan, test leke dekhti"

After some time-

"P-Positive?! Galat bhi toh ho sakta hai, ek aur baar dekhti hun"

After taking 2 more tests-

"Phirse vahi result? Huh! Yeh test toh galat bh ho sakte hai, mujhe doctor k pass jana chaiye"

After coming back from hospital-

She was blushing the whole way home. The thought of having a baby made her all jumpy. She wanted to dance, but being a doctor she knew full well how dangerous it could be.

"Abhijeet khush toh honge naa?"

"Hona toh chaiye, unhe babies vaise hi bahut jyada pasand hai"

"Pr dusro k baby aur khud k mein bahut dfference hota hai"

"Kahi unhone mujhe chod diya toh?"

"N-Nahi voh a-a-aisa nahi karenge, naa?"

"Tarika khud se baat karna band kar, verna pagal ho jaogi" She scolded herself.

Tarika completed all chores but with great care. She didn't work hard or something, because Dr has warned to her to take precautions as her baby was already of 1 month. She should be more careful with this. She was waiting for Abhijeet. She was nervous like hell but still she wanted to disclose it as soon as she can.

 **Ring Ring**

She made her way slowly towards door and opened it, only to see tired Abhijeet hanging at door. Abhijeet hugged her as always and entered inside. Tarika closed the door and followed towards couch. He sat with thud, she gave him water.

"Tarika jee, apki tabiyat kaisi hai?" Abhijeet asked, suddenly remembering her reason of leave.

"Haan, ab theek hai" She shyly replied, and smiled at his concern. He looked really tired, still he remembered that.

"Doctor ke pass gayi?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan" Tarika replied.

"Kya kaha unhone" Abhijeet focussed his attention towards her.

"I'm pregnant!" Tarika closed her eyes tightly, waiting for any reaction. She knew that Abhijeet loved kids, but none of them had discussed about having their own kids.

"Sachi?" Abhijeet asked with twinkle in his eyes.

She nervously opened her eyes, after seeing his expressions she finally calmed, "Haan"

"Oh my god! Mein papa banne vala hun?" Abhijeet questioned stupidly. Tarika face palmed, "Of course"

He lifted her from ground and kissed with all love which he could show.

"I'm so happy, Tarika. Mein tumhe bata bhi nahi sakta!" Abhijeet said excitedly, kissing her again and again.

"Mein bhi bahut khush hun Abhijeet" Tarika said cheerfully, "Bahut jyada" She whispered last part to herself.

"Mein abhi Daya ko phone krke batata hun, aur ACP sir, Freddy, Pankaj, Purvi, Shreya, Sachin aur haan Salunkhe sahab ko koi kaise bhool sakta hai. Unke reaction dekhne mein maza aayega" He muttered to himself, smiling whole time. He took his phone and started calling everyone.

Tarika laughed whole heartedly in the whole day, "Abhijeet, humara baby aaraha hai, khud baby naa bano"

Tarika whispered to herself, "We will raise this baby _together_ "

* * *

 **4- Surprise- good or bad?**

Our love birds were sleeping peacefully. It was past midnight and rain was pouring hard outside. Abhijeet was lying on his side, and Tarika was partially on top of him. Though she was always very careful and so was Abhijeet.

Suddenly Tarika's sleep broke.

"Ah? Yeh mujhe itna dard kyun ho raha hai?" She said to herself.

"Ahh!" She winced.

"Nahi yeh nahi ho sakta! Abhi toh sirf 5 months hi hue hai" Suddenly an idea came into her mind, "NAHI!" She screamed, both due to pain and realisation. Her scream was loud enough to wake Abhijeet up.

"Tarika? Kya hua? Tum theek toh ho?" Abhijeet asked with fear

Tarika looked above to meet his eyes. Her eyes showed pain, fear and tension.

"Oh no!" Abhijeet gulped.

After coming back from hospital-

Abhijeet parked his car inside garage and went to open the door of their home. After opening, he lifted Tarika and carried her in bridal style. It was not like that she couldn't walk but he wanted to show her that he love her, no matter what happened. These few days were very hard for them, especially for Tarika. They had lost their baby! The moment she felt pain for the first time, she knew what it was. But her motherly instincts didn't want to believe this. She didn't cry, not for a second, it feared Abhijeet the most. Even he cried when Doctor told this news. But she never did. She didn't show any emotion. One by one everyone came in hospital to meet them because they know how much hard it was for Abhijeet and Tarika. ACP sir had given few days leave to Abhijeet. Tarika was still on her maternity leave.

Abhijeet made Tarika lie on bed and left to fetch some water without uttering any word. She looked at her surroundings, she remembered their first night and all the times they enjoyed _together._ But now everything has changed. She lost her baby!

He entered inside with glass of water, and forwarded to her. She gulped in one go, and kept on table.

Abhijeet held her hands, which made her looks in his eyes. He asked softly, "Tarika jee, kya khaoge?" Even though he asked what she wanted to eat, but the love in his eyes made her lost her composure. She cried, for the first time after that incident. Abhijeet hugged her very tightly but didn't try to stop her. He just rubbed her hair soothingly, whispering 'I love you' all the time. He knew perfectly how hard it was for Tarika, for both of them. They had planned a lot of things about their baby.

"I-I-I..." Tarika started, sobbing hard.

"Rona band karo, Jaan" Abhijeet said softly, removing hair away from her eyes. He rarely used 'Jaan', he always thought 'Tarika jee' would be more romantic.

"I'm sorry, Abhijeet! I'm so sorry!" After saying this, she started crying again. She was controlling herself for long, she wanted to stay strong.

Abhijeet lifted her face from his chest and wiped all tears. Her face was soaking wet, eyes were red from all the crying, she had done. His stomach made unpleasant turn after seeing her condition. He kissed her with all passion, she kissed him back. He knew this affection would certainly help her feel better. He just knew that! He knew every small detail about her!

"I love you a lot, Tarika jee"

"I-I love you t-too" She stammered a little.

"It is not your loss, Tarika jee. It's ours and we will overcome that _together_ "

* * *

 **5- Our love**

"Abhijeet, kitni baar bologe? Mein kha lungi lunch" Tarika whined, "Aap apni duty karo verna ACP sir apko nilkal denge" She added last part only to tease him.

"Acha jee, theek hai. Purvi toh hai na apke sath" Abhijeet asked.

"Jee haan. Lunch bana rahi hai" Tarika answered.

"Oh! Bye Tarika jee. Apna khyal rakhna" Abhijeet said with concern which made her smile.

"Haan Jee" After saying, she ended the call.

She was pregnant, again. It happened after 6 months of that incident. It took them time to continue their life normally. They _together_ decided that they would have a baby. She was now 6 months pregnant. This time Abhijeet never left her alone. Either Purvi or Shreya was always there for her. Sometimes, Tarika's cousin came to help her when Abhijeet was busy in some case. Even Tarika was more careful this time.

In evening-

Abhijeet opened door with extra key. Purvi left few moments ago which means Tarika was alone. He cautiously went inside her room to see Tarika's figure sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her, and sat on bed.

"Tarika!" He called softly, caressing her hair. She opened her eyes and hugged him.

"Hey Abhijeet" Tarika giggled, after separating from hug. Abhijeet laughed at her behaviour.

"Kese tha aaj ka din" She asked. He stopped removing his clothes to answer her question.

"Bahut tiring" He sighed. His eyes were showing that he was sleep deprived.

"Abhijeet, tum bahut thake hue lag rahe ho" Tarika said, noticing big black bags under his eyes.

"Hm. Bahut jyada. Mein khana bana kr aata hun" Abhijeet said, moving towards kitchen.

"Uski jarurat nahi hai, Abhijeet. Purvi ne bana diya" Tarika stopped him.

"Oh" He gave only one word response.

"Lagta hai apko mera special treatment ki jarurat hai, thakan mitane ke liye" She said mischievously.

Abhijeet smirked, "Usse pehle dinner"

After dinner-

Abhijeet and Tarika both were lying side by side. She was rubbing his forehead. She always did when he was tired. It always made him relived. He did same to her whenever she was tired.

"Ab kaisa lag raha hai" Tarika asked, looking at Abhijeet's closed eyes.

"Bahut acha" He said with content.

"I'm sorry, Abhijeet. Meri vajah se aap kitni tension mein rehte ho. Cases mein busy phir ghr mein meri seva mein" She muttered solemnly.

"Hey aisi baat mat karo. Tumhe pata hai naa mujhe apni job kitni pasand hai. Aur tumhari care karna toh meri top priority hai" Abhijeet said, while kissing her forehead.

After one month. Tarika was now 7 months pregnant.

At night-

"Abhijeet!" Tarika shouted very loudly.

"Kya hua? Phir se dard toh nahi ho raha?" He said, each and every word dripping with fear.

"Nah!"

"Toh itni raat to kya hua?"

"I want to be loved" She said bluntly.

"Tarika" Abhijeet irritatingly started.

"Kya hua? Husband ho, farz nibayo" Tarika huffed, folded her hands childishly

"4 nights se nibha hi raha hun. Tarika, mein dang se pata nahi kab se nahi soya hun. 4 raaton se tum sone hi nahi deti. Mujhe neend aarahi hai. Tumhe pata hai, aaj mein desk pr baithe baithe hi so gaya. Phir sab ACP sir ne pucha ki kyun so rahe ho desk pr, tab mein yeh ugal diya ki tum sone nahi deti. Sab has rahe the" Abhijeet whined.

"Aw! Aisa hua?"

Abhijeet nodded. He thought now he was safe. He loved her more than anything else. He loved their intimate relationship, too. But for last few days, she was not letting him sleep peacefully. She asked her to make love one night, he agreed to fulfil her wish. Second night same thing happened. It was a tiring process for him. He has to go to bureau daily, but lately he was sleep deprived. It was not her fault either, she had lot of weird urges. Being a good husband, he fulfilled every one of them.

"Abhijeet idhar aayo naa" Abhijeet face palmed. He knew this tune full well. She always used this when she was in romantic mood.

"Tarika!" Abhijeet whined childishly.

"Abhijeet, please" Tarika said, showing her big eyes, which her husband couldn't resist.

"Tum jeeti, aur mein hara. Khush?" He said while lifting himself from bed.

"Hm bahut jyada" Tarika said happily, managing a seductive tone, "Idhar aayo naa, Abhijeet"

* * *

 **6- Happy Ending-**

At hospital-

"Tarika, humari beti kitni pyari hai" Abhijeet said, holding their baby close to his heart.

"Haan, bahut jyada" Tarika hummed.

"Kitni sundar hai. Tum pr gayi hai" Abhijeet choked on middle. Tarika was surprised to see him getting all emotional.

In order to change the atmosphere, she said, "Abhi, jab humari beti badi ho jayegi, toh aur bhi sundar hogi, tab iske piche bahut ladke padhenge"

"Hain?" Abhijeet's eyes widened.

"Haan" Tarika nodded, controlling her laughter.

"Aisa kuch nahi hoga, mein isko un sab se dur rakhunga" He said possessively, holding her more close.

Tarika couldn't controlled and burst into laughter.

"Mein mazak kar rahi thi Abhijeet" Tarika laughed.

"Aise heart attack mat do, Tarika jee" Abhijeet sighed.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"Tarika, thank you meri zindagi mein aane k liye" Abhijeet said, looking at his daughter only.

"Yeh achanak se kya hua?" Tarika asked curiously.

"Kuch nahi. Bas apni beti ko dekh kr thoda emotional ho gaya. Tum jabse aayi hun, mere sath sab kuch acha hi hua hai. I love you so much. Jab tum mere sath hoti ho toh mujhe sab kuch acha lagta hai. Tumhe pata hai naa ki mein tumhare bina nahi reh sakta. But..."

"But kya?" Tarika asked little fearfully.

"Ab mein tumse jyada ek aur girl se pyaar karta hun" He said, very seriously.

"A-abhi? T-t-um mere sath aisa kaise kar sakte ho?" It didn't take a minute to make her cry.

Abhijeet nervously put her daughter in her stroller and hugged her wife.

"God Tarika! Mera matlab tha ki mein humari beti ko tumse jyada pyaar karta hun. Tumne rona bhi shru kar diya" He said in order to console him.

"Sachi?" Tarika asked, wiping her tears.

"Haan. Of course" Abhijeet nodded. He brought her face closer to her, so as to kiss her but a shrill cry stopped him from doing so. Abhijeet groaned, while Tarika laughed.

"Hamari beti romance ki dushman hai" Saying, Tarika burst into laughter. Soon Abhijeet joined her. They laughed _together_ like they always did each and every thing.

* * *

 **A/N- Done!**

 **How was it?**

 **Did anyone notice that how I put 'together' in each drabble?**

 **Which one was your favourite? Make sure to tell me. Mine was 2** **nd** **LOL!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-Tropicallight**


End file.
